For many years, the transportation industry has been concerned with designing attachment systems for members or components of automotive vehicles. More recently, such attachment systems have been configured to provide baffling, sealing, structural reinforcement or the like in addition to providing attachment for the components of the vehicle. For designing such attachment systems, various competing factors may be taken into account. For example, and without limitation, such factors may include strength of attachment between components, cost of the attachment system, aesthetic appearance of the system, combinations thereof or the like. Thus, the present invention seeks to provide an improved attachment system that takes into account one or more of these factors.